


Kokichi has angst but it turns out okay

by puffinmuffin13



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I'M TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS. JUST TAKE THE TERRIBLE FANFIC I'M UPLOADING SOLELY B/C I WAS BORED ALREADY AND GO.





	Kokichi has angst but it turns out okay

Kokichi watched as Tenko asked Himiko out. He had expected this, but, still...

The day after Valentine's Day, Tenko skipped into class. "I kissed Himiko!"

Everyone congratulated her, everyone but Kokichi. He just ignored them, scoffed, and drew little doodles in his notebook.

"I don't like you like that!"

It was these words, these words that got Kokichi to pay attention, these words that would soon leave Tenko the heartbroken one, these words that would shock the entire class, these words that would give Kokichi a chance once more.

"I... I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same way, Tenko. You kissed me, assumed that I liked you back, and left! You didn't let me say anything!" Himiko pointed an accusing finger at Tenko. "Stop doing stuff like that!"

The room was silent, but soon Tenko was sobbing and running out of the classroom.

+++

When Himiko was back in her dorm room for the night, crying, she didn't expect a knock on her door, much less a heart-shaped box of chocolates. She picked them up and brought them into her room.

Himiko found the note that was slipped under the top, and read it.

*Himiko, I know you probably don't expect any love from me. I just wanted to say, I'm sorry about what happened with Tenko. I know what it's like to have others assume things about you, and I hope you're okay.*

*I got these chocolates for you for Valentine's Day. I hope you like them.*

*Truthfully, your hopeful and sympathetic admirer.*

Himiko ate all the chocolates happily.

+++

"You have a secret admirer! You have a secret admirer!"

Tsumugi squealed and bounced around when Himiko told her.

"Omigosh! I bet they're really cute!" Tsumugi and Himiko celebrated the occasion with a platonic movie date and candy fest. Himiko hoped that whoever it was would show themselves soon...

+++

Kokichi screamed into the pillow. Why why why had he done that?! Himiko hated him, no *way* she returned his feelings; he would be rejected again!

Like he rejected Kiibo's feelings, and made everyone hate him.

Kokichi punched the pillow. Then why was Himiko not hated! It was stupid!

Kokichi cried himself to sleep.

+++

It was a month since the 'Valentine's Day Incident' as everyone called it. Himiko still didn't know who it was who had given her those chocolates, but over time Tenko healed and was happy for her friend. The only person still upset was Kokichi.

He became mellower, but no one connected the dots, not even Shuichi, which was surprising. Still, the others were glad that he kept his teasing to a minimum, and began to treat him better.

"Hey Kokichi! Would you like to come to my birthday party?" Kaede smiled down at him in his seat. Kokichi stopped doodling and seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Hmm... alright, Piano Freak!" Kaede laughed, and Kokichi went back to his drawing as she walked away, leaving an invitation on his desk. He was the only one in his class who called her that, but she didn't take offense.

Kokichi absently wondered why that was.

The party itself was great. Shuichi had asked Kaede out on Valentine's Day, and together with Maki and Kaito they had their photo taken. It was a bit odd that Kaede had wanted a pool party, Kokichi thought, but then she was predictable in other ways, like her constant optimism and unintentional pushing of herself onto others.

Himiko sat next to him on the cool floor as she yawned.

"Nyeh... swimming makes me tired." Kokichi snorted - just like Himiko to grow tired of something fun first.

"I thought you would've cast an endurance spell, maaaage." Kokichi's teasing was met with a half-hearted glare as they watched the others play Marco Polo.

*I wonder why she wanted to hang out with ME...*

+++

Kokichi kicked a chair. Gosh darn it, couldn't Himiko see that he liked her? He had basically straight out told her when he gave her some lily-of-the-valleys. *For Atua's sake, Himiko, stop being so dense!*

Kokichi sighed and sat down at his desk to write of his failed attempt in his journal.

*XX/XX/XXXX*

*I tried asking Himiko out. Failed miserably.*

*Why do I feel this way?! Did Himiko cast a spell on me?! But if that were the case, she would've realized when I gave her flowers!*

*I swear, I will never understand her. And that's coming from me.*

*Goodnight.*

+++

"Hey, red-headed witch!"

Kokichi grinned as he waved to Himiko from across the room. It was June now, two days from when they would leave for summer. Kokichi's birthday was coming up, but that was in a few weeks. He didn't think it very important.

Himiko did.

"Kokichi Ouma." Himiko pointed an accusing finger at him, the same one she had used when Tenko assumed they were going out. "What are you doing for your birthday?"

It was more a statement than a question, but Kokichi kept smiling.

"Eh? Didn't the mage know? I'm not doing anything for my birthday."

Kaito's books tumbled out of his arms as he stared at Kokichi. "What?! But everyone's done something for their birthday! Even Kirumi takes that day off!"

"It is true, yes," the maid confirmed as the rest of the class thought about it.

"Kukuku..." The class's eyes turned to Korekiyo, who grabbed all their attention in a single chuckle. "Not all choose to celebrate their birthdays in a flamboyant manner, but I did expect Kokichi to have some sort of party..."

Kokichi rolled his eyes. Whatever, they couldn't even see through a basic lie! It was going to be great when he turned the tables on them and gave *them* a surprise party - about him.

And Himiko had the same idea.

+++

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"You know it!"

"I still can't believe he agreed to show up! Remember how he used to tease me at the beginning of the year?"

"Shh, Kiibo, don't speak!"

"Sorry!"

"My familiar is a snow leopard." The class heard Himiko and Kokichi coming, and hunkered down. "What is yours?"

"Hmm...I like cats, I guess..."

"Surprise!" The entire class jumped out of their hiding spots, but barely got a moment off seeing Kokichi and Himiko before the former jumped and threw the closest thing to him at Kaede.

Which just so happened to be Himiko's hat.

"Nyeeeh!" The cloth gently hit Kaede in the face, but Kokichi was almost as red as Himiko's hair.

"Sorry!" He squeaked. Everyone chuckled at his blushing face. To think that this was the boy they had all hated a few months ago!

Kokichi stared at the party they had set up. "Hmm..." Kokichi looked the place over in one of his more serious modes. He inspected everything, from the balloons to the food. Finally, he turned to everyone with narrowed eyes, making them all nervous.

"Looks like you guys know me pretty well! Nishishi!"

Everyone let out thankful, relieved but shaky laughs, some even trying to rustle his hair. Kokichi would dodge, though, and it continued like that until they gave up and he found himself next to Himiko again.

"Nyeh, this was all made with my magic." Kokichi shook his Panta, annoyed at the near-empty bottle. "Mhm. I bet."

Himiko puffed out her cheeks in an annoyed manner. Oh god, why did she have to be so cute? "It's true!"

Kokichi snickered. "Okay then, *mage.*" Himiko huffed, and he poked her with his bottle. "Can you refill my Panta then?"

"I don't use magic for that!"

Kokichi let out a more genuine laugh, even allowing Himiko to rustle his hair.

+++

Kokichi finally asked Himiko out on a Saturday.

It was after one of her beautiful shows, performing for Rantaro's little sisters. Not a big show, but all of Rantaro's classmates were invited, so that was a huge bonus to Kokichi.

He took some flowers, her favorites as he carefully gleaned from Angie, and presented them to her after the show with some sleight of hand.

"Himiko, will..." He trailed off, and panicked. *I should've just kept up my persona!*

Himiko took the flowers, and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Thank you! Yes!"

"..." Kokichi went into shock. "...what?"

Himiko huffed and puffed out her cheeks. "I'll go out with you, Lierichi!"

"..." Kokichi's mind flew as he comprehended her words. Once he did, though, he was back to his usual personality. "Okie dokie, my little mage."

"I'm not little!"

Kokichi chuckled and poked her blushing cheek. "You are compared to me!" Himiko gave him a half-hearted shove, and they went out the next day.


End file.
